The team's awakening
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: One phone call can change everything, or nothing, it can decide who will die or who will survive. Not picking up could be fatal, the team's awakening has just begun...
1. The first phone call

Criminal Minds

Derek Morgan was the first to awake at the sound of his phone ringing on his bedside, he slumped over buried his face into the pillow and tried to block it out. He was on holiday and he was desperately thinking of picking up his mobile and telling the person at the other end, to get lost. Instead he picked up his phone and just hit the little red phone symbol to disconnect the phone. He then picked up the hotel phone and ordered room service just because he could.

Emily Prentiss was the second to awake at her phone ringing, she groaned and sat up peering at the minute writing of the caller ID, it was not one she was familiar with so she picked it up, there was nothing on the other end, and after saying hello about ten times she two hung up. She sighed and rested back in her bed, happy that Hotch hadn't rung up about any last minute cases.

Spencer Reid was already awake when his phone rung, even though he was meant to be on holiday, he too looked at the caller ID, there was none. Instead of picking up the phone he calculated the time of the call and the amount of time it would take for the person to hang up, it was an advertisement call, so he left it, and feeling pleased with him he went back to his non-translated Tolstoy novel.

Jennifer Jareau was also already awake when her phone rung, but for a different reason, she and henry were eating breakfast, as it was her turn to wake up with Henry today. She looked over at her phone and before she could answer it, she heard a clanging from behind, Henry had dropped his breakfast bowl on the floor and all the cereal had gone everywhere. She moaned as she turned around and looked at Henry who was very pleased with himself. He chuckled hysterically then started hiccupping; she sighed and then smiled at her son, proud that he was hers.

Rossi was the last to react when his phone rung as he was fast asleep, he tossed and turned at the ringing but only because he thought it was part on his nightmare, having to go in to work whilst on holiday, he started to snore and continued into deep sleep.

Garcia on the other hand never woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, because she was in the shower, singing. Early to bed, early to rise… her motto.

Aaron Hotchener was the last to wake up from the noise of his phone ringing but only because he couldn't hear it over the sound of Jack wailing, about how he didn't want to go for a bath. As Hotch tried to reason with his stubborn son, he completely gave up with anything else in the world, he was exhausted from waking up with nightmares about Hailey for the past week, as tomorrow would be the two year anniversary of her death.


	2. The second phone call

It was about three in the afternoon when Derek Morgan was walking around shirtless on the beach, at the same time he text Garcia who was also on holiday, but she was in Hawaii, whereas he was in LA. Suddenly he heard giggling and whispering behind him, he turned around phone still in his hand. Two little girls around five years old were staring at him. They stared at Derek's feet, and he followed their gaze only for him to realize he was standing on a Barbie doll. He smiled, slightly embarrassed as he moved his foot. He picked the doll up gently and dusted off the sand. The girl outstretched her arm obviously very shy. Derek gave it back to the girl and said sorry. He smiled one last time and walked off in the other direction.

It was 3:08 when Garcia received the text, the distance between the two destinations had caused a sort of electronic black hole where the text had been lost for a couple minutes. When she did receive it she laughed, and text back.

_Hey, is my boy behaving himself, if not he's gonna be in trouble, love Garcia xxx_

_P.s. Have you spoken to Hotch ?_

Her face hardened when she thought of Hotch, because when she did she thought of Hailey and Jack, she stared chewing her bottom lip nervously as she waited for a reply, she didn't get one. She decided to go out and try and think of something else.

At around 3:20 in the afternoon David Rossi was enjoying his game of chess in the park, he used to take part in the competitions a lot, but today he wasn't really trying as hard, he had one thought and one thought only. Hotch.

"Weeeeeeee!" squealed JJ as she went down a water slide with her son Henry on her lap, she laughed and smiled with him, until she got distracted when Will came over, he planted a kiss opn her forehead and then they both took one hand on Henry's and swung him many times, as they walked to the next slide.

Spencer Reid on the other hand had just finished the Tolstoy novel and started another which he was half way through. At the sound of his phone buzzing next to him on the beach bench he looked up momentarily, and pressed the little button which said, read message. He placed the phone to his ear, to listen but there was no sound on the voice mail, up until 10 seconds in when a crackling became very clear, the line then cut dead. When the voice message finished he looked at the number.

_Out of reach_

He put his phone down and continued to read Anna Karenina.

At four o'clock Emily Prentiss seemed to be the second out of the six members to not be having fun, she was caught in a traffic jam, the taxi that was taking her to the beach had been still for the last half an hour. She sighed heavily and rested her head back against the cushion. She breathed in smell of smoke and petrol.

_Brilliant_ she thought to herself.

The other member was Hotch, who himself was not having the best of times either because he was either dealing with Jack's tantrums 24/7 or thinking about Hailey or wondering how he was going to make a good holiday for him and Jack tomorrow. Little to his own knowledge did Hotch know that tomorrow was going to be no ordinary day, and not just because it was the day which marked Hailey's death but also because….

_Ring Ring. _

And for the second time that day Hotch's phone rang from an unknown caller.


	3. John Smith

_**Authors Note; thank you for everyone who alerted this story or put it on their favourite list, thank you very much and also to those who reviewed it. This chapter took me forever to write due to the fact I had to keep changing certain bits so it would make sense. Please Review and enjoy.**_

_**P.s John Smith is an organization, and yes the caller is different for every person.**_

"Hello Mr Hotchener" said the voice at the end of the line, it was deep and clear as it boomed through the telephone wire and rung through his ears.

The voice it sounded so familiar to Hotch, like someone he knows heard before,

"Who is this?" Hotch asked curiously, still trying to figure out who was at the other end of the line.

"This is your awakening Mr Hotchener", he said his thick voice still booming through.

"My awakening to what?" He asked fully aware now that this was no normal call.

"You and your team Mr Hotchener have been trying so hard to be so observant of everyone around you, it seems that you miss the things in plain sight like me, this is your awakening Mr Hotchener" he said sternly.

Hotch was almost alarmed now, he obviously knew who Hotch was and his team, had been probably stalking them for a while now, knew what they did. He hadn't used a fake voice so he was confident enough that he knew what he was doing, male white, late thirties.

As Hotch processed this information he realised the caller was still on the other line.

He took a deep breath and let his training take over.

"So you know my team then?"

"Yes"

"And I also see that you know my name"

"Yes"

"Well then it's only fair that I know yours Mr…"

There was a pause at the other end of the line, "You can call me John Smith"

"Seriously John Smith?"

"Yes"

"You know, I know that's a fake name"

"Yes"

"You don't talk much"

"I know"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"No, I am not here to make friends Mr Hotchener, I am here on a mission to bring your team back into the reality that is our world, you people don't realise what we have to do to get realise then you take it away from us, he was teaching you a lesson. You put an end to that. I am on a mission Mr Hotchener".

"What mission is that?" Hotch asked thousands of questions filling his brain, who was HE? Who had he killed?

"To us it's called the team's awakening; to you it will be your worst nightmare"

With that the line cut dead.

* * *

Emily Prentiss had just gotten out of the cab, when her phone rung for the second time that day,

"Hello" she answered,

"Agent Prentiss I Presume" Said the coarse voice at the end of the line.

"Depends who's calling"

"Your so blinded agent, so blinded by the reality that's around you, little rich girl gets what she wants, I bet that's even how you got your job at the BAU is it not?"

"Who is this" she said almost spitting now as she headed to the beach.

"To us it's called the team's awakening; to you it will be your worst nightmare"

The line cut dead.

Emily stood their startled, the person obviously knew enough about her, her job, her team and her parents, but who the was he?

* * *

Spencer Reid was having trouble finding his way to the nearest library when his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Dr Reid?" the voice said almost in a tone of asking.

"Yes, who is this" he asked still trying to read the map.

"Tell me, would you prefer me to call you doctor or agent?"

Reid paused momentarily; he too let his training kick in.

"It depends, who do you need right now, a doctor or an agent"

There was no answer on the other end of the phone so Reid continued…

"Well I suppose if you already know who I am, you already have a prejudice against me, so you already have a preference, so call me whatever you like"

"Alright Doctor Reid, I see you are a smart man, as are your fellow team mates, I wonder, what they think of you as a doctor or an agent, because you're not really old enough to be either, and your still a boy, do you think that they think of you as part of the team, or a geeky kid who has to follow them around?" said the man on the other end, deliberately trying to make him question his team.

"Who is this?" Reid asked again this time his voice lowered and his features darkened.

"To us it's called the team's awakening; to you it will be your worst nightmare"

The line too cut dead.

* * *

JJ was walking back to her hotel leaving her husband to take Henry to the beach, she would meet them their soon.

_Ring Ring_

"Agent Jareau" she answered always proud to be able to say that.

"Well hello Agent Jareua"

"Who is this?" she asked politly.

"Is it alright if I call you JJ, I hear that's what your friends call you?"

"Depends, are you my friend?" she asked letting her mind be overrun by training tactics

"You decide"

"How, if you won't even tell me your name?"

"Alright call me John Smith"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well then John Smith I'd say no, you cannot call me JJ, because you are not my friend because you are lying to me about your name"

"Am I?"

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"Well I doubt, being a mother, that a mother would all their _Daughter _John"

"Very well, but that is what my friends call me"

JJ sighed getting irritated and slightly concerned, "Who is this?"

"To us it's called the team's awakening; to you it will be your worst nightmare".

The line cut dead.

* * *

David Rossi was just taking a break from his Chess competition, and waiting for his next opponent, when his phone rung…again.

"Hello"

"Agent David Rossi"

"Yes may I help you?"

"It's what I can do for you agent"

Rossi took a deep breath and he too let his training kick in, only he had many years more of it.

"What can you do for me, I assume you are not selling me beauty products, you know who I am, and so what could you possibly do for me, Mr…"

"John Smith, and I will help you, not can, because you don't get a choice, I will awaken you to the vast world outside of you".

"John Smith is that an alias or were you christened that" Rossi said almost mocking him.

"Agent David Rossi the oldest of your team and the wisest, yet with all your training you still are not aware of your surroundings maybe if you were you would notice me"

"What do you want?"

"I am on a mission agent a mission that will open your eyes, to us it's called the team's awakening; to you it will be your worst nightmare".

The line cut dead.

* * *

Garcia was heading to the roof top of her hotel too get a massage and on her way her phone rung, it had only rung once before she answered it.

"Hello"

"Penelope Garcia"

"That is what they call me, and what do I call you" she said chirpily.

"John Smith" there was a pause "P-e-n-e-l-o-p-e-G-a-r-c-i-a", he said stretching her name out, pronouncing every syllable. "Do you not find it weird how you have no status Penelope, you are not an agent".

Penelope on the other hand had never had training like the other members of her team just the basics.

"I am a Data Analyst" she said determined to hold up a strong front.

"So you are art of the BAU?"

"Yes, yes I am, what do you want, who are you?"

"All in good time Penelope, I wonder do your team value you enough; you never get the credit do you Penelope"

"I do not work for the credit"

"Ahh so loyal"

"What do you want and who the hell are you really?!"

"To us it's called the team's awakening; to you it will be your worst nightmare"

The line cut dead.

* * *

Derek Moran was chatting up some lovely ladies by the beach front when his mobile rung, he excused himself and walked away whilst answering.

"Morgan"

"Agent Morgan"

"Yes, who is this?"

"You know what strikes me Agent Morgan, that you do not answer the phone an agent, but you don't answer it as a normal person with hello, it's almost as if you want to be special but are not classified enough to be special"

"Who is this?" Morgan demanded his forehead creasing.

"John Smith"

"To hell with that"

"There a problem agent?"

"What's your real name?"

"Real names do not matter Agent aliases are just as good"

"What do you want Smith" he said spitting out the last word with contempt.

Who was this guy? How did he know who I am? How does he know my team?

"To us it's called the team's awakening; to you it will be your worst nightmare"

The line cut dead on the last agent in that team.

But they were not aware each of them was being followed by a Smith by John Smith, and who was he… No it's who are THEY?


	4. Are we in danger?

**Authors Note; This chapter is all over text message instead of call if you get confused review you question or PM me,thanks for staying with me, i am keeping to the style just this chapter was a bit hard to do like the others but i hope you enjoy al the same. Twitter- Moremerthur or Seemaaax**

_Hotch;_

_I am sorry to cut everyone's holiday short, but we need to meet in the office by the end of the week. Did anyone get a weird phone call this week? I want no-one to pursue it or call them back; everyone must turn off their phones, and not use them until you get back to the office. We have a problem, I am not sure what it is yet, but everyone must be on the lookout until we meet. Preferably do not be alone unless you have to. E.g. sleep. Crowded places people. Do not aggravate the caller. Do not contact anyone else, apart from me, if you turn your phone back on you use it only to text each other. Otherwise use local phone boxes. Not too often because we do not want to tip anyone of. We treat this caller as an unsub. And before you all ask I am fine._

_Prentiss;_

_I got called as well, the unsub knows personal things about each of us. He's dangerous.I will be back tomorrow afternoon._

_Morgan;_

_I got a call, I agree with Prentiss this guys a complete nut job, told me his name was john smith or something. I'll be back two days tops._

_Rossi;_

_Guess my chess game is over, I'm already in the city, will be waiting. Also the guy said something about awakening us. Do you think it's a proper unsub._

_Garcia;_

_Are we in danger?_

_Morgan;_

_Don't worry babygirl._

_Reid;_

_I'm already there, and I think he's a high functioning sociopath, he's very smart._

_Morgan;_

_Trust you too already be there._

_Prentiss;_

_Has anyone heard from JJ._

_Hotch; everyone is too stay safe, and head home ASAP. He's very highly skilled._

_JJ;_

_I think we have a problem._

_Morgan; _

_What._

_Prentiss;_

_What do you mean._

_Garcia;_

_Really I thought it was all smiles and rainbows._

_JJ;_

_My caller, was a woman._

_Rossi;_

_What did all you're callers call them selves._

_Hotch;_

_John Smith_

_Morgan;_

_John Smith_

_Prentiss;_

_He never told me._

_Reid;_

_Me neither._

_JJ;_

_John Smith._

_Garcia;_

_John smith._

_Reid; _

_Guys John smith is not a man, nor woman it's an organisation, it makes sense now, When they talked to us, the message didn't sound repeated. He said THEY not him, we're dealing with more than one unsub._

_Prentiss;_

_Terrorism maybe?_

_Morgan;_

_Then why just contact us, why not make it worldwide._

_Rossi: _

_Because they are targeting US. We are there targets._

_Hotch; _

_It's personal for them_

_Morgan;_

_All of them._

_JJ; _

_Why was my caller a woman, maybe all of our callers were different maybe each one of them have a personal motive to one of us._

_Reid;_

_I think it's very possible._

_Hotch; _

_Well if that's true, we can't handle this as a team, t will be passed over._

_Prentiss; _

_What if we don't say anything?_

_Hotch;_

_It's against the rules._

_Prentiss;_

_I know just hear me out, instead of looking into our personal back rounds we look into each other's. _

_Morgan; _

_That could work_

_Rossi;_

_Then we do it._

_JJ; _

_I'll be back by tomorrow evening._

_Hotch;_

_When you return to the office until everyone gets there and we have our first proper talk, I want everyone to sleep there overnight. _

_Unknown message in_

_**Read or ignore.**_

_Morgan;_

_Guys what's going on._

_Hotch; They've hacked us._

_Rossi;_

_they are sending us a message _

_JJ; _

_Read._

_Prentiss;_

_JJ what are you doing!_

_Unknown message;_

_**Hello team, so good to see you all together again, I see you are all well good. We want to send you this message as our note, things are about to get very messy. You are so aware of the world around you… you are blind to the one you live in. Goodbye team.**_

_Morgan;_

_What the hell does that mean. _

_Hotch;_

_Everyone turn off your phone_

**No signal**


	5. Doctor Reid?

**Authors Note; Sorry this is quite short but, I want to take the story through step by step so it's almost happening in real time, almost 24 like. (24= tv show). So due to the whereabouts of some people the times in which people appear will differ. The next chapter will skip a couple hours. Thank you to everyone who fav/followed and reviewed I thoroughly enjoyed reading the reviews they made my day!**

Reid was already sitting in the office at his joint desk finishing Anna Karenina, when Rossi walked in, the two exchanged a look that read "_Just us"_.

Rossi walked over to read, and as he turned his head around to try and read the title of the book, he said it out loud.

"A-n-n-a-K-a-r-e-n-i-n-a, ahh Tolstoy, _"All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way_"".

"Are we really going to do this Rossi?" asked Reid not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Do what?" Rossi asked pulling up and sitting at Prentiss's desk.

"Not talk about the phone call yet", still reading intently, his eyes moving ever so quickly as he scanned the pages.

"We can talk if you want", he said now leaning back in the chair.

Reid shut the book and lay it on the table.

"He was taunting me Rossi, I know it, and he asked whether to call me agent or doctor" Reid said a sad expression forming on his face.

Rossi said nothing, he just intently listened.

"No-one ever calls me agent Rossi, even Hotch; he always introduces me as Doctor, because he doesn't want people questioning me".

"Does that bother you?"

Reid sighed, "I don't know, maybe it does, but how would he know what bothers me if no-one else knows".

"They haven't just been watching us Reid, they know us, they must" Rossi said rubbing his forehead.

"What about you?" Reid asked returning to his novel.

"Well, my caller seemed very calm, it didn't seem like a personal vendetta, but he defiantly had looked into my background, he knew I had the most training that I had been here the longest, but that didn't frighten him".

"GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!"

"Jesus!" Rossi exclaimed almost jumping out of Emily's chair.

"Sorry, I just have a thing" she said softly walking over putting her bag down.

"Yeah I noticed" said Rossi rubbing his heart.

Prentiss turned to Reid noticing he hadn't even looked up at Emily's entrance, " Well hello to you too doctor"

Reid's head snapped up at hat remark he slammed the book down, and turned to Rossi, Rossi just shrugged.

He turned back to Prentiss who just stood there mouth slightly parted her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "What?"

"Why did you call me that" Reid demanded.

"Jeez Reid call you what, doctor? Because that's your status, you've never had a problem with it before".

"Well maybe I do now" he mumbled, picking his book up again.

Prentiss turned to Rossi, who just stood there and again shrugged.

* * *

"Will, I'm sorry I have to go" said JJ packing a bag.

"What about our holiday you never get any time off, this is your vacation, yours mine and Henry"

"Hotch called in last moment, it's important I'm sorry but stay here with Henry I'm going home". She lied, thinking it was better to otherwise Will would insist on coming with her.

"It's not fair" groaned Will almost whining.

"Sorry" she whispered as she kissed him, and then walked out of the hotel. She got in a taxi and left.

* * *

Morgan also packed his bags and he headed down to his hotel lobby, he waited in line for around fifteen minutes until he got to the front desk, paid and left. As he too got in a taxi, he looked back at the hotel, and whispered "So much for a vacation".

* * *

Hotch rang the doorbell of the familiar house. Almost instantaneously the door opened, and a sweet looking lady appeared. Hey sorry Mary, but can I drop Jack of I have some stuff I need to take care of, (babysitter)Mary nodded, and asked no questions as she knew what time of the year it was and questioned nothing.

* * *

Garcia walked into the base a bag in either arm, his hair flopping everywhere, she walked past security, her legs trembling slightly due to the weight of the bags. When she entered the desk area (as she called it). The first thing that caught her eye was nothing.

Nothing was moving. Meaning No-one was moving; no-one was talking or freaking out.

She half stormed up to them half ran

"What are you all doing, you should be talking discussing, you people are all crazy!"

She turned to Rossi, who just shrugged …again.

"Relax Garcia, we'll start discussing when everyone gets here but I hope you brought an overnight bag because we're going to be here for a while" Prentiss said smiling.

Reid didn't look up.

"What's the matter with him?" Garcia asked jabbing Reid in the shoulder.

He said nothing.

"Prentiss shook her head as if saying, "Don't start"

And Rossi, he shrugged.


	6. A Personal Thank You

**Authors Note; Sorry guys this is not actually a new chapter, I just wanted to take the chance to say thank you to all of my readers. When I started writing this story I hadn't expected the feedback I have now gotten, and all your kind reviews have made me want to continue, and as this is my first Criminal Minds Fan fiction it means a lot that you guys all like it. I also wanted to say if anyone wants to ask me anything in this story or about any of my other stories or just my profile in general just PM me or review it down below. I will try and get back to you ASAP.**

**To Chrissadox **

**Thank you for your review, and it's not a terrorist act, I just put that in their heads as a possible idea of what they wanted. Personal vendetta's are implied but you will have to wait and see. **

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**To Bobby Taylor**

**Thank you for your kind words, they made me smile when I read them as it made me realise you took time and effort to write that review when you didn't need to. I have possible idea's in my head Wait and see **

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**To Pippa Frost/Sophia665/SouthunLady/Barbra4317/dannyane/Me nea11/lovecrimindsteam.**

**Thank you for your reviews, I enjoyed reading all of them, they make my day when I get an email which says (Insert name here) has reviewed The team's awakening.**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**To Lilly (Guest)**

**Thank you, and you'll have to wait and see!**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**And finally last but not least….**

**To red2013**

**Thank you so much for you kind and encouraging words, and letting me know what the best parts of the story were or for letting me know what I did well, and thank you for reviewing constantly. It lets me know I have your support.**

**So cheers and thanks :)**

* * *

**Just my way of saying a personal thank you to everyone, Wow I feel like I'm answering fan mail, hahah, fame's getting to my head. **

**What Fame?**

**Thanks Seema :) **


	7. Change

**Author's note; Thank you for everyone being patient with me, i had a serious writer's block and thought it would be unfair to write a chapter on bad idea's trust me this is leading somewhere, i do have it all in plan..**

**I really enjoy writing this troy btw, and right now is top of my list, i have three weeks left off holiday so will try to do as much by then.**

**Once again review, follow favorite, and any question's put below, any thing you might want to see, give me any idea's i can not promise i will be able to put them all in but i will try and fit some in to revolve aroung my story line. **

**P.S. i still haven't decided whether or not you guys will findout the identity of the Individual un-subs. **

* * *

The plane landed roughly at Quantico, there was no movement for about 5 minutes until the plane door opened slowly and the stairs where attached securely. Jennifer Jareau stepped onto them moving quickly but hesitating first taking in the air that was home. Past the baggage claim, she put her passport away and walked straight out of the revolving door into the unsafe world outside. She got in the first taxi she saw, gave the address and they sped off.

* * *

Hotchener on the other hand was just getting out of a taxi, as he paid the driver money. He figured it would be safer to take public transport than his own recognisable vehicle. As he collected his bags from the boot he shut the taxi door. Walking up to the steps to the base he sighed, another holiday ruined by a psychotic idiot. He whipped out his badge and pressed it against the security scan, as it authorised his access he was greeted with familiar face sand many concerned looks. He walked into the local area of the building to see Rossi up in his office pacing, Reid asleep in his chair, Morgan and Prentiss talking and Garcia carrying three coffee's and talking to herself. This was going to be a long day, and it had barely begun.

* * *

Garcia walked over to Prentiss and Morgan holding the coffee's debating with herself whether or not to get any sleep when just as she put the coffee's down she shrieked.

"Hotch!"

He smiled awkwardly and made his way over to them as Morgan and Prentiss stopped talking and waited for him to come closer, Reid woke up roughly at the sound of the shriek and Rossi stopped pacing from his office and stared down through the glass. He made his way down.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked concerned whilst covering his ear closest to Garcia.

Murmurs of yes, and nods headed his way.

"Good then let's get started", he put his briefcase down on the table and opened it up taking out a file, Prentiss interrupted.

"Err, Hotch shouldn't we wait for JJ" she queried.

"JJ is on her way here, we'll fill her in when she gets her, because if this is a terrorist attack or if, anyone else is in danger we have no time to waste.

No-one said anything but it was clear they all silently agreed.

"Well then", Hotch said pulling up a chair.

The conversation continued.

* * *

(An hour or so after)

* * *

Rossi sighed rubbing his temple with his forefinger and thumb trying to ignoe the constant pounding against his skull, he slightly squinted then said, alright so for now what do we know?

Multiple un-subs.

It's more likely to be a personal vendetta against us.

They have been watching us, but not just observing they know us somehow, they know us personally maybe?

"But how?" Morgan replied, "For them to know this stuff about us we must have told them"

"No, they're smarter than that they're a distant friend, someone we don't expect someone who finds out about us by other people but someone we wouldn't think twice about, like a ghost, who slips in and out of our lives, we don't even notice them when they watch us, we don't question them, there are literally living ghosts".

"The living dead" Reid finished.

"Well they will be when I'm done with them" Morgan replied rising an eyebrow and winking at Garcia.

"Alright I want everyone to take the person's file to their left, we will study each other's lives, find out about the other person, and find their enemy's" Hotch said taking Rossi's file.

Morgan sighed deeply, placing his face in his hands,

"What is it?" Garcia asked,

"Since I started at the BAU the one rule I had was to not do this to any of you, not to profile any of you and certainly not learn your life stories",

"Because you're worried about what you might find" Rossi spoke wisely,

"Rossi this will change us all of us"

"I have no doubt in my mind, that after this we will change we will see each other differently, but that is something we will have to live with".

They all grabbed a file and walked away.


	8. Captain Duh

**Authors Note; Hello everyone,, thank you again for reviewing, favourite and following, just wanted to say that this chapter is the team looking into one another, and is more about their thoughts and it's all going to become very dark, and this is the bad side of what they think of each other as well as the good, please don't shoot me, I love them but nobody's perfect Ahh. Cheers ;) **

Emily Prentiss jolted awake, almost falling asleep for the third time in four hours, reading Reid's file was possibly the most boring thing she had ever done. Her eyes scanned the page slowly about 10 times slower than Reid's. She sighed heavily forcing her eyes to open again, every page was the same, he won this or won that, he had proved this theory wrong, or had created a theory of his own that proves that it takes 2 people to screw a light bulb. As much as she loved the kid, he really was intelligently dull. There was enough to write dozens of books on how smart this kid was, how he beat out all the other kids at his school, but he never did anything exciting tried anything new, he never played sports, god this kid was captain dull. She still thought he was brilliant though.

* * *

Reid sat by a brightly lit lamp in the local area, as he just finished reading Garcia's file for a third time, the file was barely half the size of the others, but was twice more riveting. As he read it for the third time he started highlighting all names, places and dates that would come in hand later. As interesting as her file was, Reid was slightly concerned at how much Garcia did in and out of work, ha also felt that she trusted people way too easily.

He struck his highest level of concern for her when he read about her getting shot, as if standing by her in the hospital ward wasn't enough. Reid respected and loved Garcia as more than a friend, like family, but she was foolish.

* * *

Garcia started working through the second part of Morgan's file. A coffee in one hand the file in the other Garcia was wide awake, and was fascinated by Derek even more than before, he had been through every possible scenario, getting shot, almost dying saving someone's life, part of a gang, angel boy, quarter back, he was like an entire middle school in one person. This boy was more than exciting. She put her coffee down and started high lighting names that appeared or than once, the most common name being Ellie Spicer, the little girl that Derek helped when her father was killed. She smiled reading Derek's report on the girl.

_Lovely girl, 12 years old. Brown hair brown eyes, guardian found, mother. Allowed to visit twice a year. Ellie Spicer. Father passed away. _

He was reckless and had no concern for his own life; he was like the FBI James Bond, only more reckless.

* * *

Derek Morgan was about half way through JJ's file when he decided to go get a drink from the local room, he saw Reid on his way, but ignored him and carried on, as he waited for his coffee, he started thinking about what he had read, about JJ's sister. The sister that had committed suicide he began to frown and felt bad for JJ. He then remembered when JJ lost her butterfly necklace (the one she wore for her sister) and how badly she had dealt with it.

Just as his coffee finished pouring out of the machine he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Derek!"

He whipped around to see JJ standing here a suitcase in one hand, a phone in the other. She smiled and he got her up to date on everything. Just as he finished talking she noticed a light brown file in his hand.

"Is that mine?" she queried.

He paused slowly "Uhh.. Yeah".

She nodded suppressing her lips together silently.

"Any questions?"

"I don't think it would be wise"

"You're probably right" she said smiling staring to walk away.

"JJ!" Prentiss exclaimed a smile catching her lips for the first time today, "You're here already?"

"Yeah" she breathed heavily, "So whose file do I read?"

Prentiss handed her a file, "Hotch's"

"Well this should be fun" she said sighing, not that it was Hotch's file but that she would have to read a file.

"Can't be any more boring than Reid's he's captain Dull!" she said raising her eyebrows.

"You think I'm dull?" a timid voice came from behind and they all turned to face it.

Reid stood there, Garcia's file in his hand.

"Oh Reid, I just meant that" she stuttered hopping someone would interrupt.

"Forget it" he said walking away, bit just before he left he turned back and spat at her, "Of all the people Prentiss I thought you could see benign the words on a page, we're meant to be friends, yet you under estimate me, you all do!"

"Reid we're friends, I just meant that it's not the most riveting thing, but that's only because I haven't read all of it yet" she said hoping she was right.

He turned to look a the floor, and just before leaving the room he held the door open and whispered, "You're not the only one who can profile Prentiss, I may be captain dull, because I'm intelligent at least I'm not captain duh and boring your way"

"My way?" she said slightly taken aback.

"Yeah Stupid".


	9. This Is What We Can Do

_**Author's note: I am such a terrible person I know, for making you wait so long and then writing a short chapter, please forgive me.**_

_**I'm sure many of you have also started school now, so my updates will slow down anyways but I will try and write every weekend, although I am away next weekend so no update sorry ;(**_

_**Stay calm and **__**Believe In The Teams Awakening**_

* * *

It was now midnight in Virginia, and the only light outside was that of the dimly lit street lamps, that cowered over the pavement. The only noise came from passing cars and the casual teenage drunks making their way to another club. It was quietest though in Quantico the base of the FBI. Since the earlier incident, no-one had said anything to another. Even Morgan who had now been advised by Rossi to leave things as is. With no-one talking everyone was either in their own office or room, the clock now read 12:12 and abruptly the silence was disrupted by the sound of numerous phones going off. Emily flushed, washed her hands and was in the middle of drying them when her mobile rung, she finished drying her hands and peeled it out of her back pocket. She stood for a second, listened she could hear the sound of repetitious phones, distant ringing and panicked chattering. She held her phone in her palm, as it was still ringing and walked out of the bathroom making her way to her desk when she passed the emergency operator desks. Hundreds and hundreds of calls were flooding in.

Something had happened.

Something bad had happened at 12:12.

* * *

Garcia was sitting by herself in her screening room falling asleep on her desk when her phone rung. She too was just about to answer when she remembered Hotch's warning. She tucked her ringing phone away and made her way to his office when the sound of ringing, was so loud it was overwhelming, you couldn't think about anything else but the noise.

* * *

Hotch's phone rung at immediately 12:12 and in that instance he knew something was wrong, because not only could he hear his phone ringing but that of dozens around him. He looked out of his office to see the emergency operator teams swarmed with phone calls, and a constant panicked chattering, without a moment's hesitation he made his way down to one of the operator desks, standing over an operator he listened in to their phone call. There wasn't one.

* * *

At this point both Morgan and JJ had made their way to the Emergency Operator desks; they stood with Prentiss and Garcia, both of their own cells ringing.

Morgan sighed in frustration, he knew who this was, and they all did. It was the teams awakening.

* * *

Reid sat still by his desk his head in his hands, all he could hear was the amount of times someone called him a doctor, he groaned and looked upwards suddenly snapping back into reality he almost jumped at the sound of his own cell. He reached into his back pocket and without thinking he answered it.

He didn't hear his friends telling him not to answer it; he didn't hear Morgan telling him to decline all he heard was the voice on the other end of the line.

"Reid here" Reid answered as if forgotten the events earlier today.

"_No more Dr Reid or Agent?"_ the voice said as if sympathetically.

Suddenly realising what he had done, he started to panic, he then realised how desperate he was for answers "Why do you say that to me, I am neither agent nor Dr I am both?" Reid told him, almost reminding himself in a stern voice.

"_This is a test for all of you DR, we have shown you what we can do, now show us, because this is only the start"._


	10. One Lifeless Body

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry, I have had to make you wait for so long, I have encountered a small writer's block, and also the pressure of coursework, exams and just school in general has been piling up. I haven't had much time to be able to write for the past month, and am very sorry I haven't been able to give you an update. **_

_**Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you all as your reviews light up my day/evening, whatever time it is, and I always appreciate construct full criticism. **_

A silence fell cross, what seemed a couple minutes ago to be a chaotic room. Suddenly without all the ringing, and muttering the world seemed so peaceful and quiet, but the BAU had never known such thing, and especially at this time. These people were putting them through their paces, aggravating each member in a different way, straining their resources, and turning them against each other

"Professionals" he spat body, "These people are meant to be bloody professionals, but look at them now, so confused, no idea, what is about to happen or what has happened, there all losing faith in each other ability to pull through".

The tall man with dark hair, said this whilst pacing up and down a wide room, speaking to his faithful companions, "we can do this, we have been one step ahead this entire time, we can crush them" he said with a hint of a smile forming on his chapped lips, he looked at every person in the room, male and female.

They were all working for the same thing, to bring down the team that protects America so well from the truth. Bring down the BAU.

"Any questions?" he asked almost laughing now.

A blond man slightly shorter than him,, put up his hand, not cowering away not a little bit nervous putting on a bold front he asked, " What's our next move Silas?"

Silas stopped pacing, walked forward to the crowd of people his eyes narrowing on the blonde and replied, "Not our next move, my next move Mason"

Uncontrollable muttering started in the room, people turning to the people sitting in front, next to and behind them asking multiple questions.

"SILENCE!" Silas yelled, his eyes scanned the room as a silence fell across them, "You have all been very faithful towards me and what we want to achieve, but this next part I must take the duty upon myself to carry out, for it's the most important and there can be no screw ups, meeting dismissed".

As the 20 odd people made their way out, one stayed behind, waiting for Silas, Mason. He stood arms crossed leaning on the back wall. As Silas turned around, he just sighed and said, "I said no, you are not taking part in the next task".

"Why not, you know I can do it" Mason said on the verge of winning.

"You're not ready, but one day you will be then.. And only then can you follow ou the task I set for you", Silas replied sharply, "Until then, but you can help me, but what we do must remain secretive from the other"

Mason leaped eagerly, and walked towards Silas, "of course anything, what"

Silas grabbed two chairs, and the pair sat down as Silas informed him of his master plan.

It involved, more phone calls, fake voices, anger, frustrations and many other emotions, but overall it involved a lifeless body, which would tear the team apart, a body of the BAU, who.. they were not sure yet, but one lifeless body would be enough to bring them all down.

_**Authors Note: Thanks' for reading let me know what you think underneath and take as many guesses as you want, about what will happen next, as I will take your reviews into considerations, so if there is anyone in particular you wouldn't mind, you know… dying. Let me know ;)**_


	11. EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, so I was reading through this story and my reviews last night and they made me really smile, so I decided that because I take so long to update and you guys are so amazing and always cheer me up, I would do a fans chapter.**_

_**A chapter just for you guys, written by you guys..**_

_**Basically there are certain rules, but everyone who wants to take part can submit a chapter the next chapter to this story, and I will either pick a winner, or merge the ideas, and create a big one using everyone's ideas… **_

_**Her are the rules:**_

_**1. **__**All work must be your own… you are of course allowed help but plagiarism is obviously banned.**_

_**2. Only one chapter**_

_**3. Chapter must be longer than 800 words**_

_**4. Only one big event, so don't end up finishing the story, as I will carry on from this chapter.**_

_**5. No character death or new characters, as I have already got certain ideas... sorry.**_

_**6. You ARE allowed to talk about deaths of certain characters or talk about non-existing characters just don't create them yet**_

_**7. End date 1**__**st**__** November 2013**_

_**!ENJOY!**_

_**Please please spell check**_

_**Also what do you guys think of my new character's Silas and mason, I wanted an evil name so I picked Silas, and well mason I just like…**_

_**BEWARE many twists along the way **_


End file.
